


Buying Presents

by beforeclocks



Category: Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The art of buying presents often goes unnoticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buying Presents

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic written in 2009. Posted here to keep things tidy.

Vince doesn't put much thought into buying Christmas presents: Leroy gets the newest skinny jeans, every year (so we can both stay fashionable!). Naboo gets a new hat, every year (he's always wearing hats!). Bollo gets a bunch of bananas, every year (he's a monkey!). 

Apart from when he's buying Howard's present. Vince puts a lot of thought into that: which jumper will keep him the warmest; which shirt will show off his big strong arms the best; which jazz record he'd like this year.

Howard never notices that he's the only person who never gets the same gift twice.


End file.
